bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Beast of burden/My Other Ideas for future BioShock games
so hello agane, this is just a cluster of ideas i thought of as future BioShock games (now that i have finished by BioShock 3 idea) tell me if they grab your interest and if you have one that you would like me to start working on then let me know, if you dont then ill just pick one lol. LIST of BioShock game ideas (all my own) BioShock: Infinite 2 - Two years after Columbia's civil war, much of the flouting city has fallen into dissaray after the death of Comstock and Fitzroy, the Vox Populii and the Founders still fight each outher in the ravaged, war torn city walst darker things haunt the dying streets, with all the chaos many have resorted to useing and abuseing Vigors and becomeing less then human, stalking the abandoned houses and streets for there next victimes alongside HandyMen and Motorized Patriots. you play as Farncess "Franky" Stein, a HandyMan (one of the first proto-types who would open the door for the later models) who awakens from a coma with no memorey of his past, all he has is a heart with F + G carved into the back of his hand and a Voxaphone with a message from a woman named Glorria, you decide to seek this woman out when strange memoreys flash through your mind. BioShock: Rapture - A prequel of the first BioShock, set in post civil war Rapture, you play as Jonathan Fetch, a high ranking detective in the Rapture police force, you start the game in Neptune's Bountey, searching for evidence of Fontaine's smuggling opperations, the story takes you through the "death" of Fontaine, the rise of Atlas and the disserperance of your daughter Carrie, you will investigate both her dissapearence and other shady things as you unravil the dark underbelly of Rapture and the riseing conflict that is brewing beneath the glory, all the way to the Kashmire bomeing and the civil war that begines to tare appart the city. BioShock: Underworld - You play as Daimon Mackenzie, a man borne in Victorian London and raised by a man of God, you where highly religouse but your anger got the better of you, and you turned your back on God when your father died of the plague. the game starts with you wakeing up on a rainy pear as to men drag you towards a Lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, you are forced to stand and your hands are bound. they take you through the Lighthouse up to the top floor where a metal elevatore awates, you are unbound and thrown into the elevatore and it closes. the elevatore decends thousands of feet bellow the gound and enters a large underground city, at the Welcome Center you run into strange cultests in red hoods called The Followers of the Morning Star, who see the strange mark that has been on the back of your hand for as long as you remember (A cyrcle in a cyrcle within in the inner cyrcle is a 6 pointed stare with an eye in its center) they call you the sacrifitual lamb and that the mark is your "brand", you escape with the help of a sacrifitual knife tacken from one of the cultests, but barley escape with your life when hords of deformed humans called Trogs chase you, but you are lead to a garbage shoot by a man who contacts you through the P.A. BioShock: Eclipse - set in the year 1971, you play as Patricia Reed, you are sent by a mysterious employer to seach a stange Lighthouse for signs of an old project set up by the U.S goverment some in the 1970s, this project was kept top secret and a large amount of people vanished from society, the only link anyone could find is the Lighthouse. as you explore you find a rocket in the lower levels of the Lighthouse, and walst exploreing you find that at this point in time the moon is seconds from aligning with the rocket, before you can leave you accidently activate the launch sequence and get locked in, you put on the provided space sout and strap yourself in and pray for the best. the top of the Lighthouse opens up and there is a count down from 10, then you are launched into space. your rocket begins to detach until only the shuttel you are in is left and you land in a large Welcome Center within a city on the moon? you get out of the rocket and begine to search around for answers on what the hell is going on, but you are then apprehended and accused of being a spy, so you are knocked out and taken to an interigation room. you wake to find a screen with a mans face, he tells you that this city was built by the Goverments of the world in colaberation as an experimental ark, should man destroy themselves on Earth, with the creation of Nucleor Weapons, then man will continue on in this city, they then begin torturing you with a large rod that electricutes you. after leaving you for a few minutes you break loose and alert the torturer, you struggle and take the rod, useing it to electricute him to death and escape. Category:Blog posts